Final Fantasy XIV Coniectura
by The Local Outcast
Summary: On a mission to fulfill a long forgotten prophecy, a young man and his companions set out to find a way to bring peace back to a world torn apart by war. However, when their mission is done, they're going to get a lot more than they bargained for.


****

**Final Fantasy XIV Coniectura**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The night sky was so black and it glowed with an eerie shade of gray that it looked as if the sky itself was slowing turning milky white. There wasn't a single star or cloud in the sky on the night it happened. In the forest-like mountains of Ihcokimak, a group of several people carrying torches walked along a wide dirt road in the middle of the forest. Most of these travelers wore black cloaks while two of the travelers, a married couple (The wife carrying a small, whimpering bundle), simply just wore their usual clothes. They were a completely silent bunch as if they did not want to be discovered by thieves or monsters or something.

The group eventually came across what looked like an ancient Roman triumphant archway decorated with ancient writing and pictures along with two dragon statues attached to the arch. At the arch were two soldiers who strangely enough weren't exactly human. They had human characteristics like skin and hair and human faces but some of their characteristics were considered inhuman. They both had large dragon-like wings on their backs along with dragon scales that cover about a fifth of their bodies. They had strikingly handsome dark hair and faces that girls would just kill to win over. One guard had bright green eyes while the other had sea blue eyes. They noticed the group and realized that several of them were there brethren. But even so, they raised their spears at them because as guards that was their duty.

"State your business." said one soldier

"Relax, it's only me." said one of the cloaked men who pulled back his hood revealing a handsome young man with slightly tan skin, yellow eyes and dark sandy blonde hair

The soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Is it serious?" asked the second guard

"Very," said the handsome man "We need His power if we are to save the lives of not just one, but possibly many."

"Very well," said the first soldier "Follow us; we'll take you to Him."

The travelers followed the guards under the arch to the front of a massive yet ancient temple. Inside was an empty prayer sanctuary with thousands of paintings and hieroglyphs carved on the walls along with several statues scattered among the room. The entire sanctuary was silent except for the hard echoes of feet shuffling along the tile floors. At the other end of the room were two golden doors with wing shaped handles. The guards opened both doors which revealed a staircase leading into the dark abyss below.

"This is as far as we go." said the second guard "For we are forbidden to leave our posts."

Understanding this, the handsome man nodded and led the travelers down the stairs into the darkness. The only source of light only came from the torches that some of the hooded men were holding. The woman who wasn't wearing a cloak treaded lightly because since she couldn't see what was in front of her, she was afraid that she might trip and fall down the stairs. However, even though she did move slowly, she actually did stumble and almost fell but thankfully her husband caught her just in time.

"Be careful, dear." said the husband

At the bottom of the stairs, the travelers came to two very large doors with gold dragon sculptures as handles. Two of the hooded men struggled to pull both the doors open due to the heavy mass that the doors carried. After the doors were opened, the travelers walked inside a brightly lit room. Although the room didn't have many torches to make the room very bright, the room still glowed with radiance. The walls were covered in teal as were the many pillars and both had hieroglyphs and writings from many years ago painted on the walls. On the other side of the room was a golden altar and behind that was another room which no one could see into because of the pitch black darkness that was inside of it.

"O Heavenly Guardian of Dracenia," chanted the handsome man "We beseech Thee! Thine land has been cast unto darkness once more! We askest for Thine divine intervention! Arise, Midnight Serpent Empyrean of Dracenia, Bahamut!"

After a moments pause, an enormous creature had risen from the darkness of the room behind the altar. Its hide was as black as night itself and was as thick as over seventy layers of pure steel. Its eyes were a piercing azure blue that seem to strike fear into the hearts of many. Its large, black wings were tipped with a hint of gold and sky blue and on its back were light silver (almost practically white) markings all across its back and tail. It was the legendary Empyrean dragon, Bahamut.

"Who is it that summons me and why?" asked the great dragon

"It is I, Fricis, son of Emperor Azuolas of Dracenia," said the handsome man "My comrades and I have escorted this newly wedded couple to Your sanctum to resolve a great crisis. The child of the couple has been struck by a terrible plague that is immune to all of the cures we've provided. We fear that if this illness spreads, that it will be the downfall of not just Dracenia, but the world. We only ask for Your guidance and wisdom."

The Empyrean turned his head to the mother of the child.

"Place the child on the altar," he said "I wish to examine the illness up close."

The woman slowly approached and placed the whimpering bundle on the altar. Inside the bundle was a small baby enveloped in sweat with its smoothe skin as white as a sheet of paper. Bahamut nuzzled, sniffed and examined the baby. In reply the baby either whimpered louder or coughed. Bahamut sighed and shook his head.

"The disease is certainly grave," said Bahamut "This may be beyond even my power. However, there is still hope. If the ritual I am about to perform does not prevail, then I am afraid that you are to take your baby as far away from civilization as possible and leave it there to die. Understand?"

The couple, although they looked distraught, nodded assuring the Empyrean that they understood.

"Good," said Bahamut "I ask that you step aside."

Everyone did as they were told and backed away from the altar. Bahamut eyes began to glow white and cyan symbols started to appear all over his entire body. Suddenly, the flames from the torches turned purple and the room turned dark leaving Bahamut's body the only thing illuminating in the room. A thick cloud of mist began to rise from Bahamut's body and it began to envelop the baby's small body. The baby then started to float up to Bahamut's head level. Bahamut then closed his eyes and suddenly a light blue ball of mist the size of a baseball slowly emerged out of Bahamut's chest and glided to the baby so it was directly over it. The sphere then slothfully melted into the baby's chest.

The room then became bright once more. The flames turned back into a mix of crimson, orange and yellow, the mist had disappeared and Bahamut's body had stopped glowing like as if nothing happened at all. The baby slowly floated back down onto the altar. The baby was then cooing with joy and excitement like as if she were playing peek-a-boo. It looked like a completely normal, healthy, happy baby. Bahamut growled in pain and stumbled a bit almost losing his balance.

"Bahamut!" said two of the hooded men in unison

"I am fine…" said Bahamut exhausted "Now that the child has part of my power we are both forever bound to each other. However, this child must learn to control the abilities it has been bestowed. In order to do this, I ask that I take it under my wing and train it through out every summer."

"Oh, thank you so much Bahamut for all that you have done!" said the mother gratefully "We are forever in your debt!"

From there, seveteen years later, is where our story begins.


End file.
